


The Great Dinner Dash

by starrywons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywons/pseuds/starrywons
Summary: (another prompt found somewhere on tumblr)I’m hiding in the bathroom of a restaurant from a spectacularly awful tinder date and you are in a similar situation because a guy at the bar just won’t stop hitting on you and now we are planning an epic escape together even though we only met ten minutes ago.





	The Great Dinner Dash

**Author's Note:**

> Whew ok so I actually wrote something else! Hyungwonho again cause I lov them and they are the only ones I feel comfortable writing for atm ;;;;; 
> 
> I hope someone out there will like this and if you don't that's fine but please be kind, I've only just started writing so.........
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

  
The first time it happened Hoseok flinched so hard he was nearly on the next table over. The second and he decided he needed to leave as quickly as humanly possible. The date had began on pretty shaking footing now that he was thinking about it but Hoseok had just chalked it off as first time nerves, I mean tinder dates could always be pretty hit or miss so he'd decided to just roll with it and hope it got better. However everything was just getting worse and this - the feeling of the guy opposite him running his foot up Hoseok's leg - was the final straw. Hoseok's eyes drifted over to the exit _'if I sprinted how quickly could I get out of here?'_ A million and one scenarios were popping in and out of Hoseok's head each one more ridiculous than the next when he heard some snapping coming from in front of him.

 

"Hey baby, you ok there? You seem a bit distracted"

 

Hoseok internally cringed, _'why the fuck is he calling me baby already we've literally only just met.'_

 

"Uh no I'm fine I- uh just need to go to the bathroom, one sec"

 

And with that he was off, not even leaving anytime for a reply. Hoseok reached the bathroom in record time, flying through the door and directly into the side of an unsuspecting diner. Hoseok stumbled as a pair of strong arms circled his waist, a low chuckle coming from somewhere above his head. The arms straightened him up and then let go as Hoseok pushed backwards into a bow.

 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't even think about there being anyone else in here"

 

Again the stranger let out a laugh and Hoseok absentmindedly thought about how pretty the sound was. Lifting his head Hoseok finally looked up at him and immediately he wishes he hadn't, he was fucking gorgeous. Legs for days, slim waist and artfully messy hair framing what Hoseok can only describe as the face of a god, he literally looked like he had stepped straight from the pages of those ridiculous high fashion magazines his roommate Minhyuk loved to fawn over so of course that meant Hoseok lost all ability to function like a human being.

 

"Are you feeling ok? You look a bit- well shell shocked to be perfectly honest"

 

Ohhh this was bad. The strangers voice was like music to Hoseok's ears, soft and low with a little bit of an accent he couldn't quite place just yet; Hoseok was basically fucked, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of this glorious man by trying to squeeze himself out of the tiny bathroom window yet he really couldn't leave any other way because that would mean returning to the absolute shit storm of his date. Realizing he hadn't answered the question posed Hoseok blinked and turned his attention back to his bemused onlooker.

 

"Um- well- I'm not really sure to be honest, the thing is I'm trying to esca-"

 

As he began to word vomit his current predicament Hoseok heard someone calling for him from just outside the bathroom's main door.

 

_'Oh fuck!'_

 

Grabbing the arm of the guy in front of him he flung them both into the nearest bathroom stall and slammed the door, locking it behind them. Hoseok could feel a pair of eyes burning into him from the back and he turned so they were facing each other, of course what he wasn't expecting was exactly how small this bathroom stall was, meaning that their bodies were practically flush together and how Hoseok had to grip the guys arms in order to keep both of them from spilling back out the door. Looking up Hoseok could see the guy was really grinning now, eyes shining with amusement and his eyebrows raised in a silent question but Hoseok didn't have any time to whisper an explanation before he heard the bathroom door open and the annoying nasally voice of his date cutting through the silence.

 

"Hey baby are you alright? You've been in here for a while and it's lonely out there without your company"

 

Hoseok's face ran through about four different expressions before he settled on disgust, the man above him looked like he was trying reaaaally hard not to explode in laughter, his eyes crinkling cutely and his smile making the butterflies in Hoseok's stomach start a riot. _'Wait this isn't the time to be thinking about this'_ Hoseok steeled himself and tried not to sound as panicked as he felt.

 

"Oh- sorry, um- I might be a little while longer, I must've ate something a bit funny that's all, I'll uh- be out soon"

 

He heard his date sigh and mutter something under his breath before he gave Hoseok an acknowledgement and said he'll be waiting back at the table. Waiting until he heard the muffled thud of the bathroom door closing Hoseok let out the sigh he had been holding in, at this his stall mate erupted into laughter, he was laughing so hard he doubled over but because they were still crammed into the tiny stall this meant that his head was pressed against Hoseok's neck; his hands loosely gripping his waist. After he had managed to quiet to just a gentle chuckle the stranger straightened up and held out his hand.

 

"I'm sorry for laughing so much but your face was hilarious and now I completely understand why you barreled in here in the first place. I'm Hyungwon and I think we might be in very similar situations"

 

Hoseok took his hand and all he could think about was how warm and soft his hand was.

 

"It's ok, at least I don't have to explain myself anymore. I'm Hoseok, I'm really sorry I dragged you in here with me, to be completely honest I'm not even sure why I did but thanks for not freaking out"

 

Hyungwon was smiling at him again and Hoseok thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest at this rate. Hyungwon leaned over, pressing himself even closer to Hoseok and flicked the lock on the stall letting the two of them back out into the sink area. They both looked at the main door briefly, double checking that there wasn't going to be any more surprise visitors before relaxing and turning to face each other again.

 

"So you said you were in a similar situation, why exactly are you in here?"

 

Hoseok looked at Hyungwon as he sighed, his face turning sour.

 

"This fucking guy won't stop hitting on me at the bar, I tried to tell him I wasn't interested but he keeps persisting and now I'm trying to find a way to escape peacefully so I don't end up starting a fight in the middle of this restaurant"

 

Hyungwon was laughing as he said this but Hoseok couldn't help but feel his heart sink. _'So he's not interested in guys then I guess, what was I even expecting there's no way that someone who looks like this could be interested in me anyway'_

"Hey you ok? You're looking a little well- disappointed"

 

"Oh! No I'm fine, I was just thinking that it must really suck if a guy keeps hitting on you when you're not even gay-"

 

Before he had even finished speaking Hyungwon was laughing again, now Hoseok was really confused.

 

"Sorry- it's just- do you really think I'm wearing pants as tight as these when I'm not gay?"

 

Hoseok blinked slowly.

 

"Oh well it's just you said you didn't like the guy at the bar hitting on you so I just assumed..."

 

"Just because the I don't like the guy hitting on me at the bar doesn't mean I don't like guys period. The guy at the bar is just an asshole but I don't think coming to this bar tonight was a total loss though"

 

Suddenly it all clicked into place, why Hyungwon kept smiling at him, why he seemed happy when he realised Hoseok's date was a guy and especially why he was always so touchy. The tips of Hoseok's ears bloomed crimson and Hyungwon laughed again. His smile was soft but had an edge of something else to it and all Hoseok could think about was how the hell to get out of here so they could go on the date they truly deserved. He scanned the bathroom and his eyes fell on the small window again. Hoseok was just too short to reach it but with Hyungwon's help he reckoned they could both escape through it. Hyungwon followed his gaze and smirked.

 

"If you help me I'm sure we can both get our asses through that window and when we do did you want to go grab some ramen with me and we can laugh about this somewhere that isn't a bathroom stall?"

 

Hoseok ran through his proposition at top speed, a blush lightly spreading across his cheeks. Without even so much as a affirmation suddenly Hoseok felt himself being lifted up, Hyungwon's arms wrapped tightly around his waist guiding him to the window. Hoseok stretched up jiggling the latch and swinging the window open, Hyungwon shifted so his hands were gripping his ass pushing him through gap and out onto the grass of the car park, where he lay sprawled out for a few seconds cheeks flaming and eyes sparkling before Hyungwon's lanky body managed to wiggle out and down next to him. Both erupting into laughter Hoseok turned and rested his head on Hyungwon's chest for a while before they both stood, Hyungwon gently brushing down some stray grass from Hoseok's shoulder and then joining their hands together.

 

"I know a really great ramen place not too far from here, it's reasonable prices and it tastes fucking amazing, plus we can get a booth so it's a bit quieter, I really want to get to know you properly Hoseok"

 

"To be honest, you had me at really great ramen. And for the record, I really want to get to know you too Hyungwon"

 

With that Hyungwon was laughing again and Hoseok couldn't help but laugh along, hand in hand with the cool night air blowing softly, the streetlights casting an ethereal glow across Hyungwon's face as he laughed Hoseok wondered how the hell he got to be so lucky. One thing was for sure though- this was the best bad date he had ever been on (even if he didn't leave with the same person he came with).


End file.
